


Load the gun and go to war.

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Saruhiko and Misaki were sitting in the tree... K I S S I N G [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First real smut/Be nice please, Gunplay, I mean... The plot isn't very elaborated, Knifeplay, M/M, Military AU, No angst despite all of the above, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarumi AND Misaru, bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#onedayK prompt this week was 'Military'. </p><p>Used that AU for some shameless and terrible porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunt you down

**Author's Note:**

> For that week #onedayK prompt theme ‘Military’ I wrote something Sarumi. It’s my favorite AU when it comes to K, I don’t know why. I find it sexy, and cool and… /takes a deep breathe/
> 
> Anyway. I never wrote real actual smut before and wanted to do it bad! But I need to practice, and improve I’m not very good at it yet, and to be honest, I’m a bit nervous.
> 
> Please don’t be too hard on me, though any critique will be highly appreciated as long as it’s constructive! Also, I have to thank EmeraldWaves who beta-ed that gross thing and encouraged me when I was doubting. And thisloveisradiant for that title I would never have dreamt of!

“Eh Saru! Don’t you think bows are cool?”

 _Saru_ craned his head back with a scowl, twisting his sharp and beautiful features. “What the hell are you talking about, Misaki?” he sighed. He felt tired and bored.

“Huuuuush!” Misaki growled back in an exagerated tone, looking around frenetically. “Don’t call me like that when we’re _here_!”

“When we’re where?” Saruhiko asked and a lazy smile spread on his face as he pushed on the chair he was sitting on, balancing dangerously backward.

Misaki pushed the back of the chair the other way abruptly, making the taller boy collide with the table before him in the least delicate manner possible. He got himself a furious glare in return and grinned mischievously. “Serves you right! You’re not calling me by that name when we’re in the headquarters! If someone walks in, hears you and starts using that name…” Misaki tried to look smug but his face was more and more flushed as he felt the embarrassment creeping down his spine. Saruhiko straightened himself up and turned on the chair, now facing the back of it, his chin propped on his crossed forearms. “What if… We’re in a battle and someone calls me like that and there’s enemies and… It would be so lame!”

“You just said bows were cool and you’re afraid the enemy will care about your girlish name?” Saruhiko teased.

“What!” Misaki left the spot he was occupying until now – the window sill, - and balled his hands into fists, blushing furiously. “Bows _are_ cool!”

“It’s not the middle ages anymore. We have guns! Don’t you think bows would be completely strange on a battlefield, Mi-sa-kii~?

“DON’T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!” This time, the redhead leant forward and sent Saruhiko’s peaked cap flying away. Dark stray locks of hair fell upon Saruhiko’s face, hiding his frown.

“You’re annoying,” he muttered, looking up at the pair of lips hanging just above his line of sight. They were slightly trembling, like they did every time Misaki got worked up.

On impulse, the taller one braced himself against the back of the chair and rose enough to steal a kiss. The reaction was immediate. Misaki pushed him back forcefully on the chair, eyes wide as saucers. “Don’t do THAT EITHER for fuck’s sake! Are you for real?! NOT IN THIS—“

“Room! I know! God~,” Saruhiko growled low and long. “Is there anything I’m allowed to do in this room?”

Again, he craned his head back, looking around the big room full of tables and chairs. They were totally alone and Misaki’s attitude was starting to get on his nerves slowly. Not that Misaki wasn’t annoying all the time, because he was. It was one of the many reasons Saruhiko questioned their relationship every day.

But today was the worst. Everyone had abandoned the HQ except for them. Nobody could walk in on them since they were on a mission _outside_. Far away.

“No! You can’t! What if Anna comes in?” Misaki asked again, breathing hard. _Cute_ , Saruhiko thought. But still annoying.

Like a cat mesmerized by a red dot but too lazy to really move, Saruhiko brought a hand up between them to play with the chains hanging from his boyfriend’s military jacket half-heartedly. He had forgot about Anna but the probability for her to wander in this area of the building was nearing Misaki’s brain cells count. Which wasn’t high. Ok… maybe that was a bit excessive, but the dark haired boy felt horny and annoyed…

“I’m too hard on you,” Saruhiko drawled for himself, tugging on the chains a bit more insistently.

“Too—too hard?” Misaki stuttered back, blushing anew.

Saruhiko’s mouth twisted in a wicked smile. “Not _hard_ like that, but… Well, I could. You just have to ask.”

“Shut up!” This time, the other officer jerked away from him, the chains clinking in tune with his high-pitched voice.

As he retreated toward the big window again, Saruhiko couldn’t quite see him anymore, his shape outlined by the bright light of the sun piercing through the glass. He felt the tension in his shoulders increase and stretched his legs and arms before him, his chin resting on the top of the back of the chair. Then he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun the best he could, trying to forget his rising frustration.

Mere seconds later, a feather like touch brushed his left cheek and he cracked an eye open to find his blushing mess of a boyfriend withdrawing again after that tentative and visibly not-planned attempt at tenderness. He smirked, pleased more than he cared to admit.

“You look like a cat,” Misaki mumbled like it was the sudden explanation of his gesture. Saruhiko cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t know what you mean but if you expect me to mewl or purr, get away with your shameful kink, Misakiii~,” Saruhiko replied, closing his eyes again.

“You—you b—bastard! I’m going to kill you!” He heard the usual threat coming from above and just wriggled on the chair to sit more comfortably.

Silence came back eventually, because obviously, the hot-tempered redhead wasn’t killing him more today than any other day until… His ear caught the slight ringing of the chains probably closer to his face than he expected. “What are you—“ He started, opening both eyes this time, and closing his mouth shut immediately.

The chains rang near because Misaki had crouched just in from of him and had drawn his gun out, aiming at Saruhiko’s chin, the weapon angled so it almost touched the higher part of his throat. He breathed out heavily and maybe a bit shakily. “Oooo-kay! I’m taking back the part about the kink,” Saruhiko croaked and hated himself for that.

He could tell that the gun was loaded just from the way Misaki held it. The tension in his shoulders became suddenly crushing. He looked down and they exchanged a long and suffering glance, Misaki smiling like the devil himself.

“That won’t do,” the smug redhead said, his finger caressing the trigger.

“Well fuck you,” Saruhiko barked back, unable to hide any annoyance now the nervousness had taken over him.

The barrel of the gun poked him under the chin and rested there. The dark haired boy hissed at the cold contact and his jaw clenched painfully. “You’ll have to purr. Or mewl,” Misaki enunciated very, very slowly, as if he savored the words.

Saruhiko couldn’t prevent the disdainful gasp escaping his mouth at that. “May I re-offer my proposition and tell you to go f—“ the gun pressed harder. Like hell he was humiliating himself by _mewling_! No way!

“Misaki! I’m not mewling for my life! It’s not happening in this life, or any of my other nine lives for that matter!" he added a little boldly because, fuck, he just could.

“I’m up for trying at least. I have enough bullets for that,” his boyfriend said, getting on his feet, the gun still uncomfortably resting under Saruhiko’s chin.

 _Oh, yes? Well, wrong move._ Saruhiko used that moment to draw a knife at the speed of light, the other hand catching his boyfriend’s wrist as fast to twist it and disarm him.

The gun fell on the floor with a _clung_ and the dark haired officer found he could breathe again. Now his knife was directed at Misaki’s heart, and he was the one wearing a predatory smile. “Try to be more subtle next time. Poking your big gun at me like that will lead you nowhere, Mi-sa-kiii~,” Saruhiko said as he got to his feet, never moving the knife away.

“It wasn’t loaded,” the redhead bit back, red blossoming along his cheeks.

“You’re a liar,” Saruhiko almost _purred_ , the hand circling Misaki’s wrist, loosening his grip to move higher along his arm, then shoulder, and suddenly gripping the chains, yanking his boyfriend all but delicately against him.

“And you’re not as smart as you think!” Although the redhead was clearly affected by the act itself, he didn’t lose his balance and Saruhiko felt something else poking at his left flank.

“Oh,” he mouthed, looking down at his boyfriend, his smirk widening. “You had to take two guns with you on your day off, of course. Are you trying to make up for something?”

“Who’s not so subtle anymore, Saru! Even I can understand what you mean, you p—pervert!” Misaki tried to retain his dignity but he was clearly flustered. “And by the way, if you’re trying to pick a f—umph!”

Saruhiko interrupted his adorable rant by kissing him fiercely, holding the chains tight to press their bodies closer. A throaty noise died on Misaki’s lips as the taller one bit hard into them. The other gave him some payback as a hand suddenly tangled in the dark hair and knotted at the back of Saruhiko’s head almost painfully. Not to be beaten, Saruhiko forced his way into Misaki’s mouth, parting his lips with a demanding tongue. They both growled and that little arousing noise made Saruhiko yank the chains harder, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend who suddenly bit his lips viciously. It was enough to draw blood and to make Saruhiko back away with a yelp, the hand on the chains now over his bloody lips, the other dropping the… “ _KNIFE_! Your fucking knife Saru!” Misaki accused him, clutching at his chest just under his heart, where the point of the weapon had clearly dug.

The taller officer couldn’t help but roll his eyes, not knowing if he was more annoyed at himself, Misaki or the stupid knife for totally killing the mood.

He wiped the coppery liquid off his lips with the back of his hand, glaring at his boyfriend who was standing before him, his gun hanging loosely at the end of his arm. Then, definitely fed up with the turn of events and understanding that this day wasn’t going to end the way he wanted it from the start, Saruhiko turned on his heels and abandoned his boyfriend in the middle of the room. “I’ll see you later, moronic bastard,” he spat and he might as well have slapped Misaki in the face for how vicious he sounded.

But he didn’t care, his lower lip hurt like hell and so did his pride and thirst for lust so…

_BANG_

He barely had time to reach the door when the bullet grazed past Saruhiko’s head, hearing a stabbing noise point-blank into his ears. He stopped right in his tracks. His piercing blue eyes widened, pupils enlarged, as he looked at the tiny yet steaming hole in the wooden panel before him. Then, he turned again ever so slowly, his boots gliding on the marble, agape, to look at his _boyfriend_ in disbelief. That boyfriend whose feet were planted in the floor, arms still raised, holding the gun that was aimed somewhere-near-Saruhiko’s face.

“You tried to shoot me?” he said, detaching each word very carefully, the betrayal clear in his voice as he tried to keep his calm.

“And I fucking missed,” Misaki answered, lowering the gun just enough to look straight at Saruhiko. He was frowning angrily, as if _he_ was the one being shot at. _What the fuck!_

Before he knew it, Saruhiko felt both his wrists jerk wildly, three knives pouring out of each of his sleeves and finding their place with a surgical precision between his fingers, ready to be thrown at someone. And that someone really had to offer the best excuse he could think of in the next ten seconds or he was going to die a painful and long death.

As an immediate response, Misaki held the gun higher again, his aim obvious as his hands steadily held the weapon. “ _It wasn’t loaded_ ,” Saruhiko mimicked almost savagely, a feral grin twisting his mouth.

“Now it sure is,” the redhead assured him, starting to circle him from the left carefully, gun steady. “Wanna bet one of your nine fucking lives, Saru?”

“The cat isn’t away and yet I see you dancing Misakiii~,” Saruhiko cackled, juggling with his knifes, following the pattern and imaginary circle too. “If I were you I’d run and fast instead!”

The first knife flew dangerously close to his head and took Misaki’s peaked cap away in the process. He heard Misaki swallowing even with the distance separating them and felt terribly pleased, trying not to imagine other times when he heard his boyfriend swallow this loudly.

“I’m not afraid of a lazy cat,” the redhead groaned low.

“You should be! Because if I catch you alive, there are things I’ll do to you Mi—“

“Shut up!” Misaki flinched, still circling him, his back now to the door. “Who d’ya think is the prey here?” he asked, closing an eye as if to aim better.

“I don’t know? The one cornered against a closed door maybe?” Saruhiko grinned wider, looking like an even more perverted version of the Cheshire Cat.

Oddly, Misaki smirked back at that and Saruhiko understood too late when a burst of gunfire hit the marble ground in front of him. He jumped aside gracefully, landing on a desk after a beautiful flip nobody applauded him for. For there was nobody to applause, Misaki had fled away. The door was wide open and Saruhiko could hear his boyfriend’s boots tapping on the hard floor with repetitive thumps.

“You’re dead!” he shouted, running after the other officer faster than a lightning bolt.

The room next to this one was even bigger. The headquarters were located in a big mansion and they ended up in the ballroom. Misaki had almost crossed it all the way when Saruhiko noticed the red hair dancing like flames near the beautiful and antique wooden bar.

It was a long piece of polished wood, running all along the furthest wall of the room. _The perfect spot_ , Saruhiko thought as he doubled his speed to catch up with the other. Misaki had almost reached the door half hidden at one of the side of the bar. Too bad a bunch of knifes dug into the panel before him, forcing him to stop his run abruptly.

The dark haired boy couldn’t help but burst into laughter when Misaki looked back in distress, his chest coming up and down fast as he breathed hard. In the next second, Saruhiko bounced on him, drawing more knives.

A not-very-manly shriek escaped Misaki’s lips when his boyfriend pushed him into the bar and his back collided with the sharp edge. Unfortunately, Saruhiko didn’t give him the chance to rest, he was already pinned against the surface literally. The first knife punctured the material of his jacket and pierced it until it reached the wood under him.

Then Misaki was thrown mercilessly over the edge and landed on his back, the air knocked out of his lungs as Saruhiko crawled on top of him, with a fucking knife in his mouth. Misaki rolled his eyes.

“Enough! I’m literally down goddammit, stop it!” He yelled, thrashing around to push his boyfriend away.

Another knife pierced the surface of the bar _and_ his jacket, pinning his other sleeve down.

“I told you to run faster,” Saruhiko answered, dropping the knife between his teeth to caress Misaki’s jaw with the tip of it.

“And I lost! Now just…” Misaki was out of breath and flushed but the flame in his amber eyes was wild and bright as he looked back at his predator of a boyfriend.

It was totally arousing. Saruhiko dropped the knife over the bar and planted an open-mouthed kiss on Misaki’s jaw before nibbling at it repeatedly. He couldn’t help it, soon he was grinding against the smaller body underneath him.

“Wh—what are you doing!” The redhead gasped when Saruhiko shifted slightly so he could sneak in between his boyfriend’s legs and press down against him. “Sa—Saru! What the fuck! Stop it now!” Misaki went on, his voice strangled as his head thrashed again to get away. “We’re on Kusanagi’s bar! In the fucking ballr—Hmmph!”

Once again, Saruhiko cut off the rant with a kiss, a lot more heated than the previous one. Indeed, they were on Kusanagi’s bar in a very open wide room. But the headquarters were empty except for them and a little girl who wasn’t going to wander around a stock of alcohol anytime soon.

“You brought this upon yourself,” Saruhiko snapped, biting at Misaki’s lips, though gentler than the way he had been bitten himself. “Now stop complaining and enjoy the ride, Misaki~.”

“Enjoy the—What?! Saru you per—pervert! You—you can’t be—you’re not planning to do _that_ here?!” Misaki almost choked on the words as Saruhiko rocked his hips repeatedly into him, creating a friction he really didn’t need if he wanted to keep his mind clear.

“We ruined the bar already, Misaki! I’m not being executed by a bartender freak without at least getting some benefit from it!”

“ _You_! You ruined the bar!” The redhead corrected helplessly, moaning against his will when the other officer’s hands started to work on his fly.

Saruhiko’s tension and frustration had reached their peak and it was painful, his trousers feeling too tight now he was humping shamelessly against his precious boyfriend and that the other couldn’t contain these maddening noises.

“Details,” he mumbled against Misaki’s mouth when the last button popped and he yanked on the trousers along with the pair of briefs hiding under them. “I’ve waited too long!”

“You could have said so! We have a fucking room!” Misaki half whimpered, half moaned while his hips jerked upward. “Do it like a normal couple!”

“Says the normal boyfriend who tried to shoot me?” Saruhiko bit back and he followed the same path as his boyfriend’s trousers, resting in between the redhead’s legs and licking at his lips when he found himself facing Misaki’s evident sign of arousal. He ached to _taste_ his boyfriend – who obviously couldn’t shut his mouth for more than a second!

“You had a knife at my heart!” Saruhiko rolled his eyes at such drama but he still wanted Misaki so bad. Lust gleaming in his blue eyes, he took the base of his boyfriend’s cock in his hand, pinning Misaki’s hip with the other.

“I was trying to be romantic!” he said before running his tongue along his boyfriend’s length once, slowly and thoroughly. He heard the gratifying sharp intake of breath but then…

“It cut me! That _hurt_!” Misaki found a way to complain _again_! Just when Saruhiko teased the tip of his cock by sucking on it.

“ _Pansy_!” he replied just after, resuming his previous action and taking more of his boyfriend in his mouth this time.

“You’re saying that with—with _it_ in your mou—ah!” The redhead eventually cut off it when the tip of _it_ hit the back of his boyfriend’s throat.

Saruhiko felt him thrash again, obviously trying to free his arms. He knew Misaki liked to grip his hair while he did this kind of thing to him. He was bold enough to pull away and offer a mocking grin to the other boy, licking at his swollen lips, before he bent again and swallowed him whole once more. This time, the body pinned on the wooden surface trembled all over, and the dark haired boy was delighted to hear a begging “Please. _Please_ Saruhiko.”

As if he had misunderstood the request, he abandoned his spot – earning a low unhappy moan – and crawled back on top of Misaki, giving him a long and punishing kiss instead, his hands fumbling with the chains on his boyfriend’s chest, untying them one by one. “Please _what_?”

“Let me—let me touch,” Misaki asked and his tone was almost sheepish. It was so endearing, Saruhiko felt dizzy for a moment and almost dropped the chains over the edge of the bar. It would have been a terrible loss, though. Instead he abandoned them above his boyfriend’s head and retrieved his knives to free Misaki's arms. They instantaneously circled Saruhiko’s body, pulling him down and he found himself claimed in another kiss.

Saruhiko suppressed a shudder with some difficulty and focused on Misaki’s hands instead, intertwining their fingers lovingly. He was still surprisingly tender when he pinned his boyfriend’s wrists above his head, trailing butterfly kisses along the jawline he already knew by heart and never felt tired of nonetheless.

Misaki had totally lost himself, grinding desperately against Saruhiko, lusting for some life-saving contact, but Saruhiko was almost done and he didn’t respond until… “Mmh? S—Saru? SARU!” Misaki’s shout broke the litany of moans and kisses as he tried to yank his wrists violently. Only a sharp clinking noise answered him.

Saruhiko sat back, straddling his boyfriend’s hips as he looked proudly at his achievement. Misaki’s wrists were now prisoners of the chains and the tangled mess was secured by another knife, planted skillfully in the middle of it to keep the tie in place, directly on the wooden surface.

“Now you’re mine,” Saruhiko purred, rocking his hips at a torturous pace.

Misaki’s furious glare was too clouded with pleasure to be really threatening but Saruhiko still got the message. He was, after all, on the verge of losing it himself. He bent and pecked the redhead on the lips quickly, chuckling when Misaki chased after him to bite, and unfastened his own pants and boxers, getting rid of them in a flash. The relief was more than welcomed and he let a trembling sigh dance on his lips as he got back to straddling his boyfriend’s hips.

That’s when he noted the smug smirk on Misaki’s face who had stopped thrashing around. Saruhiko cocked an eyebrow at him again. What now? He had obviously _won_ , why was Misaki smiling so wickedly?

“Oh you think you won because you get to be fucked today? Well good luck going at it without lube, stupid monkey! Who’s the moronic idiot, now!” Misaki bragged proudly, obviously not bothered anymore that he was pinned to a bar at Saruhiko’s mercy.

But the damn hot-head had a serious point. It took only a glance around for Saruhiko to absorb the fact that the only liquids surrounding them were alcohol.

“First time I’m more than ok with losing to you,” Misaki went on, the smug bastard.

It called only one drastic measure. And Saruhiko slammed his hand on the redhead’s mouth, parting his lips with two fingers. Oh yes, Misaki would lose in the end. They always fought to be at the receiving end, it wasn’t new. It was their _thing_. And Saruhiko’s triumph wasn’t going to be ruined because they lacked some lube now they had fought until this very moment like animals.

“ _Wet_ ,” he intimated his partner with a hard look. Misaki, recalling about now he was still trapped under the knives, took the fingers in and started to suck on them without a word, only looking back at his boyfriend with that eternal flame dancing in his beautiful eyes. It made Saruhiko want to kiss him badly, but his mouth was already occupied so he leant forward and started to suck and bite on his boyfriend’s neck instead, a hand sneaking between his legs to make sure Misaki wasn’t left untouched at all. He kept stroking him after leaving a vicious red mark at his collarbone and replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing the redhead fiercely while he began to prepare himself.

Soon, Misaki’s head jerked away, breaking the kiss. Saruhiko, trembling above him, gave him a puzzled look and understood when he saw Misaki craning his head to _look_. Of course. If he couldn’t touch, he wanted to see. And he probably also wanted to hear but the dark haired officer did his best to keep the little noises inside the longer he could.

It wasn’t possible anymore the moment he sat back on his boyfriend’s cock and lowered himself all the way down. It was still rough despite the preparation and Saruhiko whimpered, closing his eyes, his head rolling backward, mouth gaping. “Fuck,” he heard Misaki breathe shakily under him.

Unconsciously, he nodded and started to move. At first slowly, his hands roaming his boyfriend’s chest, clutching and grabbing and groping, desperate for an anchor as the mix of pain and pleasure set his body on fire. Then Misaki started to thrust up on his own accord, chanting his name softly between two moans, and soon Saruhiko was bouncing in Misaki’s lap, his fingers almost tearing the material apart under them.

“Saruhiko,” Misaki’s broken voice was clear despite the chains rattling against the counter as he tugged on them without even noticing it. “ _Saruhiko_!”

The angle changed subtly later, as one of his boyfriend’s legs slid against the hard surface and Saruhiko’s mouth was torn by a silent cry when Misaki hit that sweet spot without a warning. They both tensed violently, understanding that they both neared their own end and Saruhiko’s burning thighs gave out. He let Misaki grind and thrust up into him deliciously as he lost his mind bit by bit, kissing the air out of him, hands clutching at his collar like a drowning man clinging to his lifeline.

“Misaki,” he whispered desperately against his lover’s mouth, too far into it to care about the fact he was acting all needy and clingy. He just wanted to _feel_ all of Misaki, to _possess_ all of him, to receive everything he had to give. “Mi—saaah! _Shit_ ,” he hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, no longer able to form words.

Then his boyfriend thrusted up harder than any other time, burying himself to the hilt inside of Saruhiko, crying his name as he reached his climax. It drove the taller one to the edge, letting himself collapse on top of his boyfriend and, thus, welcoming more of his precious Misaki inside of him. His oversensitive nerves probably protested and he hissed long and low as the pleasure overwhelmed his whole body. “Misaki,” Saruhiko breathed out, though he would never remember it after, and they both stilled totally, embracing each other.

Only their hearts racing wildly and their pants and heavy breathings filled the eerie calm of the ballroom for some time after that.

It was only when Saruhiko’s face felt too hot, hidden against Misaki’s neck, and when Misaki felt cramps along his arms and started to shift absent-mindedly to get rid of the sensation that they decided it was better to move.

The taller one removed the knife holding the chains in place and the smaller one carefully slid off his boyfriend, fastening his pants back in place at the speed of light, looking in utter shame at the surface of the bar. If they couldn’t avoid the big gashes in the wood, at least he could avoid leaving other _evidence_ of their mischief.

It felt gross and sticky but it was better than being executed, as Saruhiko had said. Well, that was totally happening, but Misaki wouldn’t die in shame of being the one who had taken Kusanagi’s bar innocence away.

“It amazes me how you always blush like you did the most shameful thing on earth _right after_ doing it, Misaki,” Saruhiko teased mercilessly as he fastened his own belt, a bit more slowly. He was still sitting on the edge of the bar, legs hanging. They both were totally disheveled and it was written all over their faces, what sin they had accomplished but when Saruhiko was smirking smugly, Misaki just smiled sheepishly.

“Shut up,” he snapped, rubbing a hand behind his head. “We have to clean the mess before everyone gets back.”

Saruhiko hopped off the bar and landed next to Misaki, a bit less gracefully than usual due to his sore muscles. But, at least, now, all pent up tension had successfully disappeared.

“You mean replacing the door you shot in and that bar? Good luck with that! I’m cleaning my own mess first,” Saruhiko said and he wiped at some sweat gleaming on his temple with the back of his hand in a swift and precise motion.

When he looked down at Misaki, he was surprised to identify some fondness into that look upon him. His eyebrows merged together and the redhead grinned. “You really _are_ a cat,” Misaki explained.

Saruhiko smirked. “Am I? Well… What if I told you, you get to hear me purr if you come and take a shower with me _now_.”

Misaki blushed furiously at that and Saruhiko burst into laughter. Only his boyfriend could get all flustered at the simple idea of taking a shower when he had just fucked him on a bar, restrained by chains and knives. The taller one, a stupid fond smile playing on his lips, wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders and led him toward their own quarters. “Come on virgin, we don’t have all day before the big execution.”

“Fuck off,” Misaki growled back and Saruhiko stopped in the middle of the ballroom to kiss that flushed expression away.


	2. Falling in your own trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How does it feel, eh? To be caught in your own trap?” he couldn’t help but brag.
> 
> Saruhiko squinted then clicked his tongue and abruptly jerked his chin to look away.
> 
> “Eh come on, it’s fair,” Misaki chuckled and leant even more, his thighs sliding under Saruhiko’s so he could nuzzle his neck and leave small kisses there. Darting his tongue out, he tentatively trailed a hot and wet path along his boyfriend’s throat. It wasn’t like the situation was something totally unexciting, it was quite the opposite to be quite honest. Having Saruhiko restrained like that, at his mercy… Even if Saruhiko seemed determined to be a grumpy asshole, Misaki couldn’t help but feel his lower belly burn and his stomach flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something nobody asked for but I felt... Like I needed to write it ;; sorry.  
> Basically this time Misaki takes his sweet revenge on the previous afternoon.
> 
> Warning: **Sarumi** this time and... Still shameless smut :3

Being locked up in a cell had never been particularly funny. But it was always better than to be handcuffed to the wall, _that_ Misaki was sure of. “Ha! Saru! Not feeling so smart now, eh?” he commented with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Saruhiko snarled back.

His boyfriend wasn’t looking at him, but even from the other side of the cell bars, Misaki could see that Saruhiko was _glaring_ murderously at the floor. The lanky officer was sitting cross-legged, his back against the wall and his head tilted down, as if he was too tired to look up. But that wasn’t the weird part. What was strange about his posture was his two arms, one on each side of his body, strung up by the wrists. He was handcuffed to the wall, the other ends of the cuffs inhumanely attached to a railing above his head.

Saruhiko hadn’t moved for the past thirty minutes and Misaki was beginning to feel more and more restless. The taller one’s head lolled backward, baring his throat. His eyes were closed and he sighed heavily.

Misaki dragged himself across the grey concrete floor and dropped against the bars, his forehead resting against the cold metal. Saruhiko wasn’t locked up, but his shackles were by far more annoying that Misaki’s own.

That’s what happens when they decided to be two little hot headed shits, though. They had it coming. The moment they had started the hunt, they knew that it would end up in a mess, and they weren’t wrong. It hadn’t exactly been a public execution when the squad had come back to the headquarters, but Kusanagi had definitively lost his shit when he had found out about his precious bar.

The wood was ruined, slashed by Saruhiko’s knives.

The only relief for Misaki was that nobody had suspected a thing about what they had done on the bar. They had thought it was yet another heated argument between the old friends. Not a particularly hot and fucked up moment between two lovers.

That’s how they ended up here. Misaki had been thrown into a cell he was becoming too familiar with for his own liking, and Saruhiko had been restrained so he couldn’t access any of his knives. It was totally unnecessary and more to prove a point than anything else. Actually, it looked like he was taught a lesson and it didn’t please him one bit.

Misaki knew he didn’t wear them anyway, the knives. At least, he didn’t wear his usual harness. They had been caught just after they had come back from the shower. They both weren’t wearing their uniforms, or at least, not entirely. They had on their matching black pants and white shirts along with their boots. But Saruhiko had barely had the time to put his black suspenders on, and Misaki hadn’t even gotten the chance.

They hadn’t had dinner either. It wasn’t a luxury prisoners could afford, Kusanagi had kindly reminded them of that. Saruhiko and Misaki knew very well they were going to spend the whole night in that cold and filthy basement. It wasn’t the first time, although they usually only ended up there when they really had messed up. He guessed shooting a whole cartridge on an expensive marble floor and a door, then destroying the precious bar of one of the higher ranking officers of their unit had been excessively stupid.

“That was fucking dumb. Can’t believe I get to spend the night here ‘cause of you,” Misaki growled, kicking the bars with the tip of his boot, now resting on his hands and ass, looking at the celling.

“You’re saying that because you’re a sore loser, Misaki. It was perfectly worthy if you ask me,” Saruhiko taunted him, eyes still closed but a shit-eating grin twisting his lips.

“I didn’t ask you,” the shorter one barked back, falling back with a ‘ _mph’_ to express his annoyance. “By the way, must be painful to have to sit like that all night now. Sucks to be you, Saru,” he commented briskly, grinning at the celling smugly.

“I’m fine.”

“Yea, keep telling yourself that,” Misaki chuckled. He knew the other man by heart, and those two words sounded a bit too much like a click of tongue for him to take Saruhiko seriously.

After all, they had went all the way earlier, and Misaki couldn’t say they hadn’t been _rough_. It was the least he could say, actually. He shivered just from the memory and bent his knees absentmindedly.

“What are you _doing_?” he heard Saruhiko ask.

“I don’t know…” It was true, they had been there for about three hours and Misaki began to be seriously fed up. “I’m thinking.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. What are you doing _for real_?” Saruhiko taunted him again.

“Fuck you,” the redhead rolled his eyes to the back of his skull. He hated when Saruhiko treated him like he was stupid. Not that Misaki was the most brilliant person on earth, and his boyfriend was a hundred times smarter than him, but he wasn’t some kind of idotic—

“Done that already,” the other officer cut his train of thoughts with another mocking statement.

“Well, good for you Saruhiko! But guess what! I don’t give a shit.” _Seriously_ …

“Sore loser,” Saruhiko mocked lowly.

“At least it’s not my ass that’s sore,” Misaki growled, sitting up to look at his smart ass of a boyfriend with a scowl. “Know what I mean?”

“Pretty much, thank you Misaki. Subtlety never was your biggest quality. _Know what I mean_?” Saruhiko was giving him a challenging look. _Hot_. The redhead averted his gaze, gulping the lump that had just appeared in his throat. He hated Saru for being so smug and for being so sexy while being smug.

“Seriously don’t make me shoot you again,” he warned him, fingertips taping on the concrete floor restlessly to occupy himself.

“I know you’re very confident in your abilities Misaki, but I doubt your _gun_ can be re-loaded remotely.” Now the taller one had a smirk that made the redhead want to strangle him as much as it made him want to make love to him.

“Oh. Seems like you ain’t so subtle yourself.” With that, Misaki bent forward and fumbled with his right boot for some seconds while Saruhiko curiously gazed on. In a flash, he retrieved a small gun he always carried with him. Now the taller officer wasn’t smiling anymore, actually arching his eyebrows in open surprise; but Misaki couldn’t help the proud grin that blossomed on his face. He played with it a moment then aimed at his boyfriend. It felt like a Deja-vu. The handcuffs jingled when his boyfriend pulled on them without even thinking about it. “That’s right. So… what was that again? About _my gun_?”

At Misaki’s surprise, Saruhiko didn’t reply, not even a smart-ass come back, nothing. He just looked at the gun with a frown.

“You had it on you all this time,” the lanky officer deadpanned.

Misaki frowned too, lowering the weapon to the ground, between his legs. “Well I sure didn’t make it appear out of nowhere,” he bragged, tapping the higher part of his boot.

“Then you’re stupider than I thought,” Saruhiko growled and he shrunk in on himself, bringing his legs against his chest to bury his face in his knees and sigh again.

“What?!” the shorter one yelled, vexed. “What d’you mean?”

“Misaki. _Where_ are we?” he asked, clearly annoyed, his voice muffled as he refused to look up.

“In jail? What the fuck Saruhiko?” Misaki himself was getting annoyed at his boyfriend. Sometimes he really didn’t understand him.

“And _where_ is it?” the other insisted with a long-suffering sigh.

Misaki exhaled with a long groan. He didn’t see the point in the question, but it also annoyed him that he didn’t understand where Saruhiko was going with all of it.

“In the cellar under the stable, _so what_! Stop being a prick!”

Saruhiko’s face emerged from its hidden place and he raised his eyes to the celling, rolling them. “Thaaaank you, Misaki.”

Then the silence came back. For a moment, the shorter officer waited for more, but when seconds turned into minutes, he’d really had enough and bounced to the bars of the cell again to get Saruhiko’s attention. “So fucking what Saruhiko?” he couldn’t help but ask because, seriously, what was his fucking problem?

“Just figure it out by yourself.”

His boyfriend was back at looking at the ground as if he had definitely gave up on him. Misaki felt his cheeks burn. “Eh! Saru! Oi! Stop that and tell me already!”

Nothing.

“Come on! You know I can’t get things if you don’t explain them to me, dammit!”

Again, Saruhiko stayed silent. Misaki began to feel a bit desperate. He didn’t know exactly why, but the night felt too long and he didn’t want the remainder of it to be even more awful. They totally were bickering all day long, every day passing by… but deep down, there was a reason why they got along so well, why it worked. Things just clicked perfectly between them, and even more when they were facing trouble. You couldn’t take them down if they were teaming against you.

But right now, Saruhiko seemed like he didn’t want to be a part of the team and that wasn’t fun at all. That was actually kind of stressful.

“You know what? You and your twisted brain are pissing me off!” Misaki kicked the cell bars again, this time a lot harder and louder than the previous one.

But, at least, he didn’t need to care about the noise. They never were checked on when they were left in the cells anyway. There was a button in each cell in case anything happened and although the mechanism was old, it worked perfectly. But of course they never used it. They just endured the punition through the night, arguing, sometimes pretty loudly. Whatever though, it’s not like anyone could hear anyway and…

“Oh.” Misaki’s head snapped up abruptly and he felt a jolt of pain at the back of his nape. But something had just clicked into his mind.

It had caught Saruhiko’s attention and the latter was now observing him with a dark look tainted with curiosity.

“They can’t hear us.”

Saruhiko nodded slowly at that and Misaki retrieved the gun that was on the floor next to him. Then he dragged himself to the door of the cell, a bit further to his right, and took a look at the rusty padlock holding the door shut.

“You’re really slow,” the dark haired officer mumbled quite unhappily.

“Shut up. At least I figured it out alone,” Misaki groaned, taking a few steps back.

The padlock was so old and rusty a single shot would destroy it for sure. The redhead just looked back at his boyfriend to make sure he wasn’t in the bullet’s trajectory. They might’ve enjoyed fighting a lot, but that didn’t mean Misaki wanted to hurt him for real. He would never have. No matter how it looked when they brawled.

“’Kay. Cover your ears,” he said by reflex while leveling the gun with his target.

“Tsk. Are you for real?” The handcuffs jingling again were enough of an answer.

“Yeah, sorry. Just—sorry.” Then the redhead opened fire and in one neat shot the padlock broke and fell to the floor in a rain of dust and rust. The shot had been deafening, but brief. Only the ringing in Misaki’s ears persisted momentarily, but the silence came back easily. He couldn’t help but feel nervous, and his eyes shifted all around the room, but no one came. Saruhiko only looked at him, apparently not bothered by the ruckus in the slightest.

Eventually, he placed his gun back into his boots against his calve, and the shorter officer pushed the door, which scraped and creaked drearily. The place was dark, barely lighted and now… Misaki suppressed a shudder and hurried up to join his boyfriend.

Saruhiko’s body tensed up at his approach and he automatically opened his legs when the redhead dropped before him to leave him enough room. He tried to appear all bored but Misaki could see his icy blue eyes shine anew and his lips ready to be pulled into a little smile. He crouched between his boyfriend’s legs and cupped his jaw with both hands. He felt a spark in his chest and a wildfire spreading throughout his whole body. No matter how hard they tried to be insufferable to the other, the redhead had to admit he only breathed evenly when he was near Saruhiko.

Leaning a bit more and angling his head just enough, he pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. The handcuffs and railing rattled slightly when Saruhiko leant back into the demonstration of affection, trying to meet the kiss the best he could. It was kind of desperate, just like Misaki had thought it would be. His boyfriend could act all tough and almighty, but he was probably hurting due to the manacles and therefore, not at his ease.

The shorter one smiled into the kiss and pulled back. Then he craned his neck and took a look at the device that held the slender officer back. The metal wasn’t biting into his skin too viciously since Saruhiko wasn’t too restless, but there was a red line drawn along the underside of his wrists, where the handcuffs left a print into the flesh resting against them.

Unconsciously, Misaki reached for one of his hands and caressed the skin there with his thumb. When he heard Saruhiko’s sharp intake of breath, he interlaced their fingers and bent again to kiss him. He soon pushed his tongue against the other’s mouth, urging him to part his lips, and Saruhiko responded automatically, exhaling a light trembling sigh. Again, the metal rattled as he tried to get closer to the redhead.

Misaki couldn’t help but find this totally sexy and yet…super amusing all at the same time. Breaking the kiss again, he slid a finger under Saruhiko’s chin and forced him to look up. “How does it feel, eh? To be caught in your own trap?” he couldn’t help but brag.

Saruhiko squinted then clicked his tongue and abruptly jerked his chin to look away.

“Eh come on, it’s fair,” Misaki chuckled and leant even more, his thighs sliding under Saruhiko’s so he could nuzzle his neck and leave small kisses there. Darting his tongue out, he tentatively trailed a hot and wet path along his boyfriend’s throat. It wasn’t like the situation was something totally unexciting, it was quite the opposite to be quite honest. Having Saruhiko restrained like that, at his mercy… Even if Saruhiko seemed determined to be a grumpy asshole, Misaki couldn’t help but feel his lower belly burn and his stomach flutter.

Confident, he ran a hand along his boyfriend’s nape and tangled it at the back of the dark hair, tugging lightly to bare the pale throat more. “I can understand, though. You’re kinda hot, you know.”

Saruhiko answered by a _humph_ but persisted in looking away.

“Sorry I can’t help you with these…” Misaki tried again, more fondly this time. His fingertips ran over the sensitive skin attacked by the handcuffs. It was true, it’s not like he could shoot at them safely, and they didn’t have the key either.

He was nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck gently again when he heard Saruhiko clear his throat. “’t’s okay.” Pulling away, the redhead tilted his head and gave him a questioning look. “It’s okay,” Saruhiko repeated, looking down. “As long as Misaki is with me, it’s okay I guess.”

Misaki felt his whole body catch on fire.

Saruhiko was wrong about one thing. Maybe they’d had sex already today, but, damn, he felt all worked up again. It was amazing how that dark, gloomy guy had such an effect on him. Simple words could work miracles and the tiniest gesture could turn him on like nothing else could.

At least, it was enough to make him kiss the man passionately. Gripping his collar hard, he pressed his lips against Saruhiko’s forcefully and didn’t wait to part the other’s lips with his tongue. He knew he was acting needy, and maybe even desperately but he couldn’t help it. Actually…it wasn’t his fault at all.

Earlier, Saruhiko had him falling into a trap and Misaki had totally lost to his boyfriend. So, yes, he’d never admit it wasn’t worth it, because, damn, it totally was. Even if they were here now…Misaki trapped under Saruhiko and restrained on the bar had been terribly hot and it was a lie to say he regretted that Saruhiko had been at the receiving end…

But still, it was a defeat. They always battled for that place and…now, it happened that Saruhiko couldn’t fight back. They never did role-play. It felt a bit awkward to ask, and so they never did. But now, in this situation, Misaki could easily imagine that the dark haired man was _his_ prisoner and that was turning him on so much that he moaned into the heated kiss they shared.

Saruhiko bit his bottom lip in response and Misaki withdrew quickly, knowing he was probably flushed. In front of him, against him, Saruhiko seemed to be as effected as he was, panting heavily, his chest heaving against Misaki’s.

He wanted this man, badly…the bulge in his trousers told him so, the way his heart hammered against his ribcage told him so… _Everything_ told him so. Saruhiko seemed to read his mind. His pupils were blown wide and his gaze darker than usual from the desire. And there was some underlying statement in that gaze, something that said… “Don’t even think about it. I swear if you use the fact that I’m handcuffed to a fucking railing to get yourself _laid_ , once I’m out I’ll kill you.”

Misaki let a throaty noise escape and squirmed in his boyfriend’s lap. “I—I can make it good for you too!” he protested, a bit annoyed he had been so transparent.

“I don’t give a fuck. It’s not fair play, Misaki. You wouldn’t want me to—“

“Oh ‘cause it was fair what you did earlier? It was exactly the same!” the redhead whined, crossing his arms.

“Absolutely not. We fought, you lost and allowed me to do whatever I wanted with you, but it was a fair fight. You started it, you should have known better,” Saruhiko said with a faked patience that showed he would have none of Misaki’s excuses.

“I’m telling you it could be good for you too! Plus you’re not right! You ended up here because you wanted to play smart with your knives! There’s a reason you’re handcuffed now. You lost in the end… Like… Later! Like—like a delayed defeat! Ah! How about that, Saru?!” Misaki went on again fiercely.

“A delayed defeat,” Saruhiko deadpanned. “You’d say anything to…”

Misaki cut him off by a new kiss, rolling his hips purposefully to shut Saruhiko up. They both gasped at the friction. The manacles rattled against the wall again but they barely noticed, too engrossed in the kiss that quickly turned into a shameless make-out session. Misaki was grinding against his boyfriend and Saruhiko bucked his hips without even realizing it to meet him, and they basically looked like two horny teenagers unable to keep their hands away from their lover.

It could have lasted for a while if it hadn’t been for their pants, growing tighter with each second that passed by, until the moment it was actually painful and Saruhiko whined into Misaki’s mouth, biting his lips by reflex when the shorter one bucked his hips down too eagerly and hurt his boyfriend.

“ _Hmph_! Saruhiko dammit!” he groaned, covering his mouth with a hand. But then he saw his lover’s expression. Hissing, the dark haired officer was squirming under him and Misaki understood pretty quickly what had just happened. “Oh. Don’t tell me—“

There seemed to be no explanation in the fact that Saruhiko had made enough time to put his suspenders on while Misaki hadn’t when they had started to dress. Unless…unless Saruhiko was wearing one less article of clothing than Misaki.

Instead of being angry, though, Misaki felt _hungry_. He was hesitant, but already thinking about what he was sure to discover, he moved back until he was sitting on Saruhiko’s thighs and pushed the zipper of his pants down. “I can’t believe you,” the redhead breathed out, half in awe, half in disbelief.

From its confinement sprang free Saruhiko’s dick. And of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear. It would have been too much to ask for.

The taller officer seemed to _pout_ when Misaki looked up again, then down. “Fuck you’re—you’re totally hard.”

“Sh—“ Misaki interrupted him by stealing another quick kiss then he backed away again and, on an impulse, started unbuttoning his white shirt. He was fed up before he reached the third button though, and made the piece of clothing pass over his head under Saruhiko’s puzzled glance. A second later, the redhead was pushing the shirt under his boyfriend, who understood eventually and raised his hips to allow the shorter one to spread it under him.

Despite everything, Misaki cared about his asshole of a boyfriend more than he cared to admit. A lot more. Actually, Saruhiko meant the world to him. He’d do anything to make him feel good and those kinds of little, meaningless gestures, such as spreading his stupid shirt under his boyfriend so he wouldn’t have to sit his bare ass on the cold and dirty floor was one of the unconscious but lovely things he did on a daily basis and that made Saruhiko’s stomach flip every time.

A moment later, he was raising his hips again, though, when Misaki unclipped the suspenders and pulled down his trousers more to free Saruhiko entirely. He pulled them to his boots, not bothering to get rid of those and managed to sit on Saruhiko’s legs. “I told you I’d make you feel good,” he said, his voice a bit raspy.

“Misaki,” the dark haired man said in a murmur, looking down at his boyfriend. He didn’t seem to be bothered that much now the redhead was close enough to his cock for him to feel his hot breath. “Tch! Just try not to make a mess!” he cringed, closing his eyes, but Misaki knew him enough to recognize the lust and the need in his voice.

His boyfriend’s cock was standing hard and hot against the lower part of his white shirt and Misaki swallowed in anticipation. Then he moved forward and, darting his tongue out, shyly made it run along its underside. The body above him shuddered and he closed his mouth around the tip less tentatively, relishing in the taste of his boyfriend.

He hummed around him and bobbed his head, taking in half of the length once before pulling away and teasing Saruhiko. His tongue twisted around the head, then brushed over the slit, and he heard Saruhiko trying to suppress a curse. Misaki smirked briefly but he was too excited to really dwell on it, too eager to give his boyfriend the time of his life. Gathering enough saliva to make it easier this time, he bobbed his head again, swallowing his boyfriend’s cock completely. He had done this enough already to not feel too uncomfortable and a couple of times later, he didn’t have any reason to go slow on his boyfriend. Saruhiko started to pull on his handcuffs again when Misaki began to deep-throat him at a way faster pace, spit and precum dripping both from his cock and the redhead’s mouth and directly onto the shirt under him. Saruhiko couldn’t suppress his moans as much as he meant to and turned into a total mess within a couple of minutes. Misaki totally played with him, alternating between sucking him off and just giving little licks, but it’s when his teeth grazed over the tip of his cock that Saruhiko shuddered heavily and cried Misaki’s name while almost tearing the manacles off the railing that Misaki pulled away.

It had been hard, without any pun intended, to do it. Misaki would have gladly went on and swallowed every last drop of his boyfriend but… he had something else in mind and had worked himself up enough by sucking Saruhiko’s cock. He licked clumsily at his swollen lips while looking up at his boyfriend and smirked cockily when Saruhiko, his chest heaving so much he had a hard time breathing and articulating his thoughts, glared back murderously. “What even—“

“What?” Misaki cut him off, sitting on his heels very calmly despite the fire consuming him internally. “I just realized suddenly that you didn’t want any of it. It wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of you, would it?” the redhead whispered, crawling back toward his boyfriend as seductively as he could. And, actually it was. He didn’t wear his shirt anymore, which gave a pretty good show to Saruhiko, his muscles flexing as he crawled toward him on all fours. Then his hand brushed the painfully erect hard-on before it ran up toward his boyfriend’s jaw, gripping it with determination. “I’ll kill you,” Saruhiko threatened, still panting soundly.

“Really? So you’d kill me if I tried to have sex with you but now you also want to kill me if I don’t? Fucking make up your mind, Saruhiko,” Misaki drawled, faking annoyance.

Saruhiko gave him an overwhelmingly dark, hungry look and Misaki leant forward, licking teasingly at his boyfriend’s earlobe. “I can help you choose, though. Because I’m not going down again. If you want to come, it’ll have to be… you know…” the redhead cleared his throat, inevitably too turned on by his own words. “ _Inside_ me.”

Saruhiko growled desperately and angled his head to the right. The next second, Misaki felt him bite into his neck, sucking on the flesh viciously in all the places he could reach, leaving red marks for the redhead to find in the morning.

“Please Misaki,” Saruhiko’s hot breath melted against his skin as he continued to bite, lick, and suck.

“Then let me—“

“No. We can’t. We don’t have anything for that, dammit,” Saruhiko whispered in true despair, bucking his hips under Misaki but unable to create the friction he craved for.

But he was wrong. Of course Misaki hadn’t thought this through when he had grabbed that condom and put it in his rear pocket after their shower, when they still were in the bathroom. He _had_ thought they’d use it maybe one day, later, ( _if_ Kusanagi didn’t kill them before they had the chance) after yet another messy fight ending with them having sex…but he didn’t think it’d be so soon. He just thought from now on he’d take some precautions just in case, just…

“We can,” he whispered and fumbled into the pocket on the back of his trousers. It was still there, luckily. The flat little aluminum packet he had put there. He retrieved it and brought it to Saruhiko’s face proudly, the square item sitting in his palm. Saruhiko sucked in his breath and Misaki gulped audibly. They both knew what it meant.

He got a puzzled look anyway and chuckled. “You’d carry one too if you had a crazy boyfriend that tried to pin you down everywhere to get himself laid.” He was breathless and it didn’t help that Saruhiko bucked his hips again with a sigh.

“I hate you,” Saruhiko groaned but chased after him to kiss him anyways.

Misaki let him kiss his temple fondly. “You would hate me more if I left you hanging here…”

Bringing his hand down again between them to give his boyfriend a few strokes, he undid his fly with the other. There was only one thing he needed to figure out…

He looked down again. There was surely a limit to how much Saruhiko could draw away from the wall. There was no way Misaki could ride him. That meant only one thing and it made his stomach do backflips. But first, he needed to prepare himself if he didn’t want it to hurt too much.

He lowered his trousers just enough to bare his ass and knelt before Saruhiko, straddling his thighs again. Then he placed a hand over his shoulder to give him support and began sucking on his fingers, feeling a bit exposed now.

Saruhiko looked up and parted his lips, swallowing loudly. “Misaki…let me…” he said, his voice trembling and Misaki shuddered when he took his fingers out of his mouth and brought them to his boyfriend’s parted lips, mimicking what they had done just that afternoon. He let Saruhiko take them and coat them in with as much saliva as he could then took them away, his cock twitching helplessly.

Then he was taking his fingers away and lowering them to his backside. He closed his eyes, too embarrassed despite how cocky he had been previously to look at Saruhiko while he was preparing himself. He kept a hand on the dark haired man’s shoulder though, shivering already just from adding the fingers, one after another, into his ass.  

It wasn’t exactly easy to do it properly, and not once did he brush the spot Saruhiko was so good at finding, but it was good enough and he couldn’t take it anymore anyway. He was about to stop when the handcuffs jingled again and a pair of lips brushed his chest. Misaki leant into the kiss and cracked an eye open, moaning slightly. Saruhiko was trailing kisses over his skin, wherever he could reach and it definitely made Misaki want more, all of it.

Sitting back on his boyfriend’s lap, he took the condom back and unfolded it before rolling it on Saruhiko’s cock without a warning. He was still painfully hard and Misaki had no problem doing so. Then he exhaled with a shudder and turned over, lowering his trousers more.

“What are you—“ Saruhiko began, distraught piercing in his voice.

But Misaki didn’t need words to answer. All he did was to sit away from Saruhiko, straddling his thighs again except now he had his back to his lover. He knew that way he’d have to do all the work, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. Reverse ridding was one of the positions that made him burn alive.

Misaki was trembling when he lowered himself onto his boyfriend’s body, but he was perfectly tense when he sat back and… “F—fuck!” he choked, squeezing an eye shut and gritting his teeth. He wasn’t as good as Saruhiko at hiding his pain, and hell it stung. Despite the burning, he kept lowering himself until he was all the way down. There he put a hand on his abdomen, trying to relax and titled his head back, resting at the crook of his lover’s neck. Saruhiko’s cock pressed inside him delightfully. That was a paradox Misaki was totally ashamed to admit he loved so much. Despite the unpleasant sensation he felt at the beginning when they were rough, there was always that fulfilling sensation that made his insides melt with pleasure. He never had enough of Saruhiko, never had enough of the man he loved and when he felt him moving inside him just like that, he quickly lost his mind. “Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered in his ear.

The taller rocked his hips, grinding tentatively against the other’s ass, his cock pressing further inside of him until it reached the place Misaki couldn’t touch himself. He gasped and the hand on his abdomen convulsed as he bit back a feral moan.

“I’m sorry,” Saruhiko whispered again, shaking. “I won’t last,” he breathed then latched his mouth to his boyfriend’s jaw, pressing an open-mouthed kiss there.

Misaki nodded, well aware of that after what he had done to his boyfriend. The simple memory of the cock pulsing in his mouth and hitting the back of his throat made his own twitch again and he started moving, bucking his hips up and down, sitting back on his boyfriend’s cock in earnest every time. It felt too good and he managed to hit that sweet spot each time he thrusted back.

He didn’t even notice his thighs burning from the action, too caught up in the act. His boyfriend’s moans ending directly into his ear was all he could hear, and all he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. Misaki ran a hand higher and he was soon tugging on the dark hair. He successfully turned his head and was able to kiss his boyfriend despite the position and swallowed the moans, bouncing in Saruhiko’s lap. “Misaki,” Saruhiko murmured against his lips, and it was the last warning. “Misaki I—“

Saruhiko came hard and Misaki didn’t stop moving, lowering himself on his boyfriend as he felt him spasm and twitch inside of him through his orgasm. He had stopped kissing him too and was biting his bare shoulder as he emptied himself definitely inside of the redhead.

Misaki knew he’d have marks but he didn’t care, he was feeling so good and when Saruhiko went limp under him and stopped moving, he was still quivering. He knew he needed to stop though, as his boyfriend’s cock softened inside of him. Saruhiko had warned him, it couldn’t be helped…

The redhead pulled away, trying to bit back a moan of frustration, not willing to spoil the pleasure that had filled his body and still coursed in his veins. First he fell forward on his knees and hands and quickly turned away when he realized what view he was giving to Saruhiko.

His cheeks burnt as he blushed furiously, but it probably had something to do with the fever consuming him whole. He was panting when he crawled back in Saruhiko’s lap, gripping his collar and resting his forehead against the dark haired officer’s chest. It heaved against his face and Misaki couldn’t help the smile growing on his lips as Saruhiko tilted his head down and kissed the top of his head with a sated sigh. He chuckled and let Saruhiko rest like that. Although, it didn’t last.

“Misaki…”

“Mmh.”

“You,” Saruhiko said barely loud enough for the redhead to hear. He did, though and gave all his attention to his boyfriend who leant to whisper in his ear something that made Misaki’s face lit up once again. “You know…they sent us here without having dinner. And I’m kind of hungry now.”

There was a chuckle following and Misaki felt like it could have been enough to send him over the edge, though it would have been a shame. He was slow sometimes, and not the most subtle person known to earth…but there was no way he had misinterpreted what Saruhiko had just said. He reached for his cock and started giving it a few strokes without even knowing it.

“Get up,” Saruhiko whispered again. It was an order. The same kind he didn’t mind giving on the battle field. The kind nobody wanted to discuss, not when it was Saruhiko giving them, radiating with authority. Misaki shuddered. His head spin but he managed to get on his feet, his trousers hanging at mid-thigh. “You might want to hold onto something,” Saruhiko taunted him and his hot breath hitting Misaki’s cock was like a promise. The redhead almost didn’t need to bend to meet his boyfriend’s mouth.

Tentatively he placed a hand on his lover’s head, the other gripping the railing, then he looked down, breathing unevenly. He moved his hips forward, unable to hold back anymore, just when Saruhiko opened his mouth wide, and buried himself in the wet hole waiting for him.

He hissed at the sensation and was glad for the previous warning. His head was spinning so much he was thankful he had something to hold onto. But all thought that could have crossed his mind soon vanished when Saruhiko started to bob his head down his cock. “Won’t last either…” he whined, tugging on the dark hair despite himself, and gritted his teeth as Saruhiko’s mouth worked over him.

And Saruhiko was even better than him at sucking cocks, Misaki was sure of it. Even with his hands restrained, he could make him feel so good…it was maddening. And Misaki was already too excited to hold back. When he realized he was actually rocking his hips into his lover’s mouth, chasing his own release, it was too late. Saruhiko didn’t seem to mind, nor did he move an inch when Misaki pressed inside his mouth more insistently and cried out as his orgasm wrecked his petite body.

Saruhiko made sure to swallow everything Misaki gave, not coughing or spitting anything, and the redhead withdrew when he came down from his high, trembling like a leaf. He fell on his knees in a daze, his blurry vision catching the unique droplet at the corner of his boyfriend’s lips. It was mesmerizing and Misaki couldn’t resist as he closed the gap between them, lapping at Saruhiko’s mouth and then giving him a long, heated, and loving kiss. He felt so sated and at peace, the redhead felt like he could actually fall asleep right then and there. But not before showing how much he loved his boyfriend through one last gesture. His hands fondled his chest, his nape, his face, his hair, as he kissed him slowly but passionately and Saruhiko responded with the same fervor.

After some time, Misaki pulled away, a blissful sigh escaping his lips as he smiled at his boyfriend. He got to his feet again, buckling his pants back on despite his weak knees, taking the condom off and tying it up, abandoning it in a dark corner before pulling Saruhiko’s pants back on. Saruhiko seemed to doze off when he buttoned his shirt again. Misaki bit his lips and smiled fondly before dropping back next to his boyfriend.

It was getting really late, now, Misaki could tell and he was exhausted. Saruhiko breathed evenly next to him, his eyes closed. The redhead knew he wasn’t sleeping, really. Saruhiko had trouble sleeping in a comfortable bed with neat sheets, it was unthinkable he could sleep handcuffed to a wall on the dirty floor of the mansion’s jail. But he seemed appeased at least and Misaki found it endearing.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes before pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, then curled up on the cold floor next to him.

“Saruhiko,” he whispered sleepily.

“Mmh.” So he wasn’t sleeping…

“I—“

“No. Don’t say it when I can’t touch you,” Saruhiko cut him off in a murmur. “Please, Misaki.”

The redhead felt a lump forming in his throat and rested his head in Saruhiko’s lap, burying his nose against his lover’s belly. Fuck, it hurt to _love_ someone that much.

“Don’t get too cocky, monkey,” he said instead, his hands tightening in the dark haired man’s shirt.

He closed his eyes, and Saruhiko’s chuckling was the last sound Misaki heard before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you xladysaya for beta-reading this, I can show it to people only thanks to you <3 *-*


End file.
